


coriander stems and rows of hay

by LoversAntiquities



Series: Coming Your Way [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Ficlet, Gen, Guardian Angel Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: an extra, short scene from Find the River





	

“I’m sorry to put this on you on such short notice, Steven, but we _really_ need some time away from home,” Mary told Castiel in the foyer of her and John’s home, watching her reflection as she pushed a diamond-studded earring through her lobe. Castiel nodded and swayed on his feet, glancing around small space, at the living area across from the kitchen, at Mary rearranging her soft curls over her shoulders. “It’s just, with Dean teething and all, John’s about to drive us both to drink.”

“I understand, Mrs. Winchester,” Castiel said over the sounds of their child beginning to cry in another room, John’s voice rumbling down the hall. “Is there anything you want me to do for him?”

Finishing smoothing down the wrinkles in her dress, Mary turned to him, worry betraying her smile. She had only left Dean with Castiel once before, and that had only been for an hour, not like tonight. Tonight, she and John were leaving for their first night out since Dean was born, and Castiel would make sure he did everything in his power to keep Dean safe in his care. “He’s already been fed and changed, but he’s in that stage right now where if you leave the room, he’ll scream. So if you could keep close to him? You can do your homework while you’re with him.”

“I’ll do my best.” Castiel donned his most sincere smile just as John rounded the corner, dressed in a black suit and looking none too happy about it. “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Winchester,” he offered.

Giving Castiel a quiet nod, John leaned over to kiss Mary’s cheek, Mary playfully batting him away. “You take good care of my son, Steven,” John told him and patted his shoulder, a vague threat hidden in the weight there. After a final parting and Mary grabbing her purse from the table, they left and slipped the door closed, presumably driving away in John’s Impala while Dean continued to cry in the nursery, frantic and alone.

Castiel left his tennis shoes by the door and walked down the hall, checking each room for the source of the noise, Dean’s wails growing louder the further he treaded. Dean’s crib rested behind a white-painted door decorated with his name in felt print, the room painted light blue with white accents, a fireplace sitting adjacent to the window. Despite Castiel’s presence, Dean continued to cry from within the crib, occasionally kicking at his blanket or attempting to jam his fist in his mouth, tears streaking his cheeks. Castiel’s heart broke for him, the poor auburn-haired boy he had only known for a few weeks, the soul he couldn't stop admiring even if he tried. Yet still, the knowledge that he couldn't directly interfere left him hollow inside, almost desperate. He didn't deserve to hurt, even at this age.

Still, he could at least offer some form of comfort, no matter how unorthodox some of his siblings would consider it. Dean’s green bloodshot eyes stared up at him when Castiel reached over the side of the crib, picking him up with little resistance on Dean’s behalf. Still sobbing, Castiel carried him over to the unlit fireplace and sat there, legs crossed, Dean cradled in his arms. “You’re alright,” Castiel cooed and offered his finger, Dean’s greedy hands grabbing hold of it and tugging it closer. For a while, Castiel let him gum his finger, all the while allowing a slow trickle of Grace to ease the pain in his mouth, until Dean fell slack against his chest, eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re safe with me,” Castiel hushed once Dean’s eyes shut, his chest rising and falling beneath his green striped onesie, little fingers still curled around his own, clinging to it like a lifeline. He still had a few hours before his parents would return, and hopefully by then, Dean would be sound asleep with some sense of peace, at least for a while. How long it would last before the ache began again, Castiel didn't know. Didn’t question it, as long as he could watch over Dean for as long as he could, at his purest. “I’ll watch over you,” he said, soft, and let Dean rest against him, still gripping Castiel’s hand tight.  

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this a few months ago because I was gonna do a series of these where Cas visited Dean before the fire, but it turns out I ended up mentioning it in my DCBB, so I figured I'd post the one I wrote here! 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
